She Will be Loved
by TasumiDreamer
Summary: Angie/Pohatu. I don't mind spending everyday, out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with a broken smile, ask if she wants to stay a while. And she will be loved, she will be loved.


Hey peoples. Like I said, I'm gonna try and do song-fics for my couples. I know I can't do all of them because I'd run out of songs, but you get my point. Hope ya like Wolf Girl!

Disclaimer: I don't own bionicle. Wolf Girl owns Angie. "She will be loved" belongs to Maroon 5.

* * *

_"Beauty queen of only eighteen. She had some trouble with herself, he was always there to help her. She always belonged to someone else."_

It was raining that day in the jungles of Le-Koro. A hazel-eyed girl sat in a chair near her window, watching as the rain trickled down the glass. Angie reached her hand out and touched the glass, tracing one of the paths with her index finger. She pulled her hand back and chuckled.

Pohatu, he hates water, wonder how he's taking this........ Angie stood up and pulled her jacket on, opening her door and quickly slipping outside. The rain tapped against her like pebbles against glass, making tiny _pitter-patter_ noises.

She paced through the rain, reaching her destination. The Stone Toa's hut. She rapped on the door, pulling her jacket tighter around herself. The door opened and Pohatu gave her a confused look, saying,"Angie, why are you out in the rain?"

_"I drove for miles and miles, and wound up at your door. I've had you so many times but somehow I want more."_

Pohatu's breath hitched as he realized how amazing Angie looked in the rain. Shaking his head, he stood to the side and let her in, taking her jacket from her. He placed it on a chair and sat down, glancing at her. She smiled and looked back to him, no hints of fear in her eyes.

This surprised Pohatu. The usually shy human without any fear in her...... Angie dug around in her pack and pulled out her sketchbook, flipping it open to a page. She held it out and said,"I got some insiration. I hope you like it." Pohatu took the sketchbook and looked.

His heart pounded against his chest at what he saw. Angie had drawn the village square of Le-Koro, while it was raining, and there, standing on the platform in the middle, were her and Pohatu.

Pohatu had a calm smile on his face as he had his arms wrapped around Angie's waist, pulling her close. Angie had her head tilted up, as if looking into Pohatu's eyes in which she really was. They were frozen in that drawing, and it made him smile. That's a vision he's always wanted.

He handed it back to Angie and said,"I like it, a lot of detail." Angie smiled and sighed, puting it back into her pack. They sat there for some time, silence with a purpose filling the room.

_"I don't mind spending everyday, out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with a broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay a while. And she will be loved, she willed be loved."_

Pohatu re-pictured the image in his mind. Pohatu, standing there with Angie held close to him. Angie, gazing back up and into his eyes with a smirk playing at her lips. She was gripping his shoulders, standing slightly on tiptoes.

They were close to kissing, yet not doing it at the same time. It was the perfect moment. Then, it dawned on him. Angie liked him, that had to be a reason. He smirked and stood up, looking to the door. Angie looked up when Pohatu stood up and asked,"Where are you going?"

He shrugged and said nonchalantly,"Just for a stroll in the rain. Want to join me?" Angie nodded and pulled her jacket on, following Pohatu into the rain.

Pohatu winced as the cold substance touched him, but relaxed as he told himself that rain could not drown him. Only rivers, ponds, oceans, and seas could do that. Angie trailed behind him, letting the rain get her hair wet. Like in the picture.

_"Tap on my window, knock on my door. I want to make you feel beautiful. I know I tend to get so insecure, but now that doesn't matter anymore."_

He paused in the village square, finally realizing what was going on. He turned to face Angie, who looked exactly as she did in the picture. Face wet, hair damp and stringy, clothes slightly wet, shoes dripping water...... everything was the same.

Angie gasped with realization. Her picture was coming true. Pohatu looked exactly as he did in the picture. Wet armor, droplets dripping off of his kind mask, amber eyes looking like coastal lights in the fog...... perfect. He paused, unsure of what he was about to do.

No one else was outside, and he was glad of that. Carefully, he began leaning forward, surprised when Angie didn't push away. Pohatu's arms slid around Angie's waist like butter, pulling her close to him.

Her damp clothing touched his wet armor and she shivered. He gazed down at her, him being a head taller than her making a big difference.

_"It's not always rainbows and butterflies, it's compromise that moves us along, yeah. My heart is full and my door's always open, you can come anytime you want_."

Angie tilted her head up slightly, hazel eyes gazing deeply into amber. Searching, they could find no insincereness in them. Instead, all they found was love. Angie smirked. Finally...... Making the picture complete, they tilted their heads forward and pressed lips to lips, kissing in the rain.

Pohatu felt like a door had been opened in his mind, letting him view things in a more beautiful view. He gazed at the human in his arms, she seemed twice as beautiful.

Angie felt a jolt of joy shoot through her and felt like she could banish any fear. Using this surge of confidence, she breathed,"I love you, Pohatu." Pohatu grinned and whispered back,"I love you too."

_"I don't mind spending everyday, out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay awhile. And she will be loved. And she will be loved. And she will be loved. And she will be loved._"

They leaned in and kissed again, rain soaking them through, but they didn't care. All they cared about was each other. Angie pulled away and smiled, nodding towards Pohatu's hut. Pohatu smiled and picked Angie up bridal style, carrying her to his hut.

Angie laughed as he did this and ducked her head when they came to the door. When he set her down, she used her new confidence yet again. No longer letting the guys lead, she pressed Pohatu up against a wall.

Pohatu smiled and let Angie's small hands slip into his, then he pulled his hands back to they were at his hips. Angie leaned forward, her hands still in Pohatu's strong grip, and kissed him.

_"I know where you hide, alone in your car. I know all of the things that make you who you are. I know that good-bye means nothing at all. Comes back and begs me every time to catch her when she falls."_

Angie's heartbeat sped up and she felt Pohatu's speed up as well, anxious with all that was going on. Pohatu broke the kiss and asked,"So, how long have you had this crush?" Angie shrugged and said,"I don't know. All I know is that I like you." Pohatu smirked and kissed her forehead.

He laid her hands flat against his hips and held his hands over them, warming them until they were sweaty. Angie blushed slightly and said,"Only one thing though." Pohatu raised an eyebrow and said,"And what would that be?"

Angie leaned back and looked him in the eyes, saying,"No doing that whole 'I'm a guy so I get dominance' thing. I hate that." Pohatu smirked and pulled Angie closer, saying,"What a coincidence, I don't like asserting dominance either." Angie smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

_"Tap on my window, knock on my door. I want to make you feel beautiful. I don't mind spending everyday, out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay awhile. And she will be loved. And she will be loved. And she will be loved. And she will be loved._"

Pohatu sighed and held Angie at arms length, looking deeply into her eyes."No hiding anything from each other? Always tell the truth?" Angie nodded and held out her pinkie.

Pohatu grinned and twisted his pinkie around hers, making it a pinkie swear. Angie breathed a sigh of relief and said,"I wonder how the others will take this news."

_"Please don't try so hard to say good-bye. Please don't try so hard to say good-bye. I don't mind spending everyday, out on your corner in the pouring rain. Try so hard to say good-bye_."

* * *

Yep, that's it! The song is "She will be loved" by Maroon 5. I mean, the first time I heard this song, I fell in love with it. Okay, please R&R!


End file.
